1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method and apparatus for personalizing luminescent authenticity features.
2. Description of the Background
According to the prior art, it is possible to produce black markings using laser labeling systems. Use is made of this in laser personalization, which is used as an economic method with high quality in many sectors and often also represents a security feature.
Furthermore, use is made of what are known as “UV colors” in security features. These “UV colors” are visible only to produce fluorescence or phosphorescence only when they are excited with UV light. They are present in printing inks or in fibers and are processed by various printing processes or added directly to the paper or plastic substrates.
One problem results from the fact that, in security technology, use is made of what are known as “UV colors” which, because of fluorescence or phosphorescence, are visible only under UV light, but the security features developed from this cannot be personalized. Instead, in the case of securities or plastic cards, for example, these features are present as printing or as an additive (fibers) in the paper or plastic.